bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fullbring Resurrection
Fullbring Resurrection (フルブリング蘇生, Sosei Furuburingu; lit."Reawakening of Full Manifestation") is a advance form of the technique utilized by the Humans with hollow powers called . Overview Fullbring Resurrection'' is the power that comes about from one's Fullbring when specific criteria are met. The user of the Fullbring must have mastered their power to the point of the Bringer Light appearing, as noted by Jackie Tristan. Fullbring is a power that is formed from a balanced union of human and hollow spiritual power, but when the hollow power tips the scale, the Fullbring is capable of Evolving. There is an unknown means of training that one must go through before attaining this power. According to , one must go through two training trials. To begin, one must push their body to their absolute breaking point, to the point where one is running on pure will-power alone. In order to compensate for the lacking of physical stamina, all the hollow spiritual energy begins to accumulate inside every part of the body. Because the body is empty of physical stamina, it is running on pure hollow spiritual power. This shift is indicated by an immense dense aura of spiritual power surrounding the user. Once this is preformed, the second trial must then be passed right after. The user will attempt to fight using only spiritual power, meaning that they must feel themselves at one with their energy. This will allow the user to use spiritual power without imposing one's will upon it. Both trials one and two must be preformed several times to forge it. Though, according to Entenryu, the training is quite rigorous and the likelihood of one actually achieving this power is 25%. Once power is achieved, their Fullbring will turn to a clad type, which means their Fullbring power allows the user to "wear" their powers and release them, allowing them to extend the abilities of their Fullbring and enhance their physical powers. When Fullbring Resurrection is activated, the object of the opponent's Fullbring emits a white, gel-like fluid mixed with reiatsu, which covers the user's body to a certain extent, which varies based on their armor, and the solidifies, completely forming the armor, Entenryu described the formations as if going through hollowfication process. On another note, when activating Fullbring Resurrection, the name of the Fullbring alters much like when a Shinigami uses Bankai, but it keeps the general theme of the original Fullbring name. Incomplete Fullbring Resurrection Aside from the method mentioned above, another way to gain a Fullbring Resurrection is by absorbing the Clad-Type Fullbring from a fellow Fullbringer, by reaching into their '''Hakusui '(魄睡, Soul Sleep), the source of spiritual power, and taking all of their power. While this is an easier method, the resulting transformation cannot be deactivated from the Fullbring, until the person is low on spiritual pressure, and cannot sustain this form. Once the incomplete Fullbring Resurrection is deactivated, the user will lose his/her powers for a long period of time. The incomplete Fullbring Resurection has no name change, and is all around weaker than the genuine article. *'Ability Replication': Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, those who achieve the Incomplete Fullbring Resurrection also incorporates their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows the Fullbringer in this Incomplete Fullbirng Resurrection the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. *'Fullbring Transference': The Fullbringer in this state is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring the has absorbed to other "Fullbringers". They utilizes this by cutting those they chooses to transfer the power to. Powes & Abilities Fullbring Armor: Fullbringer gain a Fullbring Armor with the same theme as their fullbring. In other words, Fullbringers become one with their Fullbring focus and wear their powers and release them. With the acquisition of the this Fullbring Armor, Fullbringer gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the powers they already possess - Hollow powers dorment in them. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a normal Human with Fullbring and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. *'Physical Enhancement': In this form, a Fullbringer's physical abilities such as speed, strength, and endurance boost up. Body damage can seemingly be ignored while wearing their armor. *'Enhanced Bringer Light': Instead of emitting a flickering green light, the normal indicator of a Fullbringer's high speed, a bright green flash is emitted from the Fullbringer's feet. When used, it causes a noise reminiscent of a sonic boom, and it's speed seems to be on the level now of an Arrancar's Sonido. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon activating this power, the user's spiritual power increases immensely, making the user capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-level opponents. *'Energy Beam':In a manner similar to Hollows, users of Fullbring Resurrection can utilize a energy beam that looks like a Cero. Unlike standard Ceros, these are typically white and have more power and blast radius than that of a standard Arrancar's Cero. *'Share and Trade': Fullbringers in this state also have the ability to trade and share their powers with other Fullbringers or Substitute Shinigami, but retain their apeparance. The powers traded and share do have limits. Trivia *Inspired by Silverhairseireitou's Fullbring Restauracion article, and the type of training of Sei's Getsudo Article. *Also by the effect that Ichigo's fullbring powers affected the other fullbringers when they recieved it. Category:Abilities Category:Fullbringer